The Third Reign
The Third Reign is largely characterized by the beginning of death, which led to the first war between Balgunnu and Harver. Gods of the Third Reign * Kiltera was the feline goddess of light. * Birzolli was the rodent god of nature. * Ribble was the toad god of water. * Harver was the hawk god of fire. * Malefik was the panther god of darkness. History The Gift of Death, 3E-229 As the creatures of Garn continued to reproduce, the gods foresaw the impending issue of overpopulation. To fix this, Malefik invented the concept of death. They communed with the Runepriest, and the Undercaverns were created. When a creature died, their Trinity of Life would separate into its separate parts. The Shell would stay behind, remaining in the realm of those still living, while the Soul would be sent to a vast collection of crystalline dwellings known as the Spirit Archives. Finally, the Shadow would enter the deepest corners of the Undercaverns, where its power could be kept under Malefik's watchful eye. Malefik, unsatisfied by the desert dwellings of his predecessor, made his home in the heart of the Undercaverns. He built a citadel was known as the Ebony Palace, from which he would keep a watchful eye over the spirits of his dominion. As creatures began to die for the first time, so did the gods of old. As they came to pass, their souls would not forced into the crystals of the Spirit Archives, where they would have been forced to intermingle with the lesser souls. Instead, they were given a home alongside Malefik, in the Ebony Palace. Harver and Balgunnu, 3E-428 Harver observed his followers with an intense interest from his nest atop Garn's tallest mountain. Thanks to the harsh environment and the relative seclusion, the creatures of the northern mountains advanced faster than any other region. One race, the giants, inhabited in the western peaks, and quickly grew in number. One day, a giant named Balgunnu grew jealous of Harver and his power. With the new possibility of death came the ability to murder, and Balgunnu attempted to scale Harver's mountain to reach his nest. Harver was furious, and in his anger he released deep wells of fire from within his mountain. The ground beneath Balgunnu gave way, and he fell deep into the mountain's core. The fires rose up around him, trapping him in the flaming vortex. The giants declared war against Harver and his followers, but they were defeated. The race of giants were cast down into the mountain's core, to join Balgunnu in the undying flames. Harver spent the rest of his reign guarding their prison, and the mountain was named Firebird Peak. ''The Lakewalker Kingdom, 3E-635 Under Ribble's leadership, the villages of the Blue Mist Lake prospered. The city of Duranna particularly thrived, despite the harsh and cold environment. The dwarves of the city descended deeper into the ground than any others had done before, and found a treasure trove of minerals and gemstones. This opened up new economic opportunities for the region, and Duranna became the capital of the surrounding settlements. When it reached a certain size, the city decided that a King should be decided upon to lead the community. The first king, Karkaro Lanternial, was appointed, and the Lakewalker Kingdom was born. Karkaro created the region's first unified military regime, which came to be known as the Lakewalker Legion. 'The Sixth God, 3E-900' As the end of the Third Reign drew closer, the gods grew weary of what would happen to the Undercaverns as Malefik himself passed away. They conferred with the Runepriest, and agreed that Malefik should stay alive to watch over the Undercaverns. When the Dark Day came, Malefik's shadow left his body to inhabit his Inherited, but a new and uniquely undying shadow entered him. From this moment on, he became the god of death, rather than the god of darkness. The creation of death and Undercaverns is catalogued in the Third Reign text, "The Sixth God." 'The New Inherited, 3E-999''' Kiltera was impressed by the beauty and grace of a river-dwelling swan named Grikka, and selected her as the Inherited of light. Birzolli chose a hummingbird named Beldir, because of her incredible speed and dexterity. Ribble, foreseeing future wars now that death was possible, chose the mightiest creature from among his waters. Thus, a crocodile named Konis became the Inherited of water. Harver chose a follower suitable to guarding the fiery mountain peaks, especially with the recently imprisoned giants. A boar named Heldor became the Inherited of fire. Malefik selected a raven named Maldroth as his Inherited, because he perceived her as more intelligent than any of those selected by his rivals. The Fourth Reign had begun.